


Defying gravity

by andreea956



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea956/pseuds/andreea956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is an upcoming famous Broadway star and one night, while walking his dog, finds a beaten and abused hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>*In this world cat/dog hybrids exist and people use them for various reasons: pets, companionship, easy/hard labor, even for sex some of them. The thing that the government knows, but turns a blind eye to, is common knowledge: hybrids are more or less slaves. This takes place in NYC.</p><p>I suck at summaries buy maybe give it a try!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any gramatical mistakes or wierd phrasing.I don't have a beta and english is not my first language.

Adam loved to walk Gavin at night. The air was always cold and refreshing almost liberating. He liked that it was less crowded, less constricting. Gavin loved his night walks too; he could always run as freely as he wished. Adam gazed at the sky. It was so clear. There were no clouds, only a handful of stars and so much moonlight. Adam found that weird, the brightness of the night and emptiness of the sky. A cold wind blew towards him; his skin broke up in Goosebumps. Tonight was a particularly cold night, the weather was starting to get colder and colder, it was almost December. Adam zipped up his jaded all the way and put his hood on

Gavin was lazily walking in front of Adam; he was already tired from all the running around. Adam thought that taking Gavin in will be tough and he will soon regret it. He was wrong. Gavin was the best dog ever, loyal, not moody and always calm but hard to gain his trust. Another awesome thing about Gavin was that he could feel people's moods. Gavin was not, by all means, a pageant dog, tough as nails hard as a rock. He was stray dog, a Mastino Napoletano stray but a stay none the less.

Adam found Gavin on a night like this, cold, broken and abused. Gavin almost died the night Adam found him; he was just a bag of bones. By what Adam gathered from the vet Gavin's owners were some sick fuckers. They would hit him constantly, not feed or water him, leave him out on harsh weather. When Adam took Gavin in, Gavin had a broken leg, wound infection and a really, really bad aversion towards human. For a week straight Gavin bit Adam so much that his hands were covered in little bruises. Adam's luck was that Gavin was too weak to bite hard. It took a while for Gavin to heal and trust Adam, but Adam didn't give up. If he learned something from his mother, it was not to give up. So Adam didn't. He gave Gavin all the medical care that he needed, water, food, a safe place and space. All the space the dog needed for him to trust again. And Gavin did, slowly and with caution. Now Gavin was a happy, wary of new people, dog. Adam's dog was huge; two foot something and 120 pounds at his last check. He was also very protective of Adam and would growl at anyone who would get too close to Adam and Adam didn't hang out with often.

The wind picked up again and Adam shivered, he buried his head further in his scarf. The wind disturbed the trees and bushes around scattering around some old newspapers. Adam had this weird feeling that something was about to happen, something nasty.  
A rustle in the bushes made Adam uneasy " Gavin, come on boy, let’s go"

"Mmmm" came from out of nowhere. Adam froze on the spot, so did the dog. He turned his head around in search of the weird sound. I sounded like a moan. Adam was out of his mind and way more tired that he thought.

"Mmmm" sounded again and another rustle sound, then after a couple of seconds "meow"  
"Oh shit" Adam told himself. Gavin loved to chase cats; it was his favorite thing in the whole wide world. "Gavin, no, stay boy" Adam commanded just as Gavin sniffed the night air and sprinted towards the cat. " Gavin" Adam shouted after him. "Gavin, come back" Adam yelled once more and broke in a run in the same direction the dog went.  
Adam thought he lost the dog when he couldn't see him in the clear. Fuck his life, it was big ass dog, how could Adam not see it.

"Gavin, where are you boy?" Adam shouted.

The rough barking came from Adam's right. He went towards the groups of trees and bushed deep within the park. He would have lost himself if it was not for Gavin's loud barking. This was such a creepy part of the park, he had never come here. Adam could see the outline of Gavin's big body between the twitching bushes. Something was wrong with Gavin .He was barking at the trees sure, but it was not up. It was now down.  
A twig sought on Adam's pants and he worked on it while speaking with Gavin " What is with all this racket?" the twig finally let out "Gavin you should know by now-" Adam froze mid-sentence at what he saw. There on the floor laid a dead body and Gavin was barking at it.

"Oh my God, there is a dead body" Adam let out half a second later. The body was half laying on his side and half on his front. Dressed with thin, ripped and dirty clothes and without shoes. The body was so small and skinny, and dirty so dirty. Adam felt sorry for the homeless guys. New York was a ruthless place for a homeless person; the moonlight highlighted the body, its hair was a tangled mess. Adam pocketed himself for his phone and had trouble finding it.  
Gavin would not stop barking and smelling the body" Shit, I left my phone at home. Why do I do now?" Adam asked the dog. Gavin got closer to the dead man, because it looked like a man, boy even, and licked his face.

"Gavin, no-" Adam shouted at the same time a hiss come from out of nowhere.

Well not from anywhere but from the dead body.

"My God, he's alive" Adam was shocked. "Double shit, he's a hybrid". Adam's heart was beating so fast. It felt like it was galloping. Now that Gavin startled the hybrid, it turned with his face up. He had an ugly bruise around his eyes and what looked to be a busted lip. The hybrid was a cat hybrid, a blonde one if he trusted the moonlight. Its ears were poking out of the tangled mess. Gavin kept barking at the poor thing and poking him with his paws.  
The hybrid gave on last hiss and then his whole body relaxed.

"Oh my God, please don't be dead" Adam pleaded as he crouched down to check his pulse. It was faint. Adam didn't know what to do. The poor thing will die surely tomorrow if not tonight. What should he do? There was no shelter around, not that they would accept this poor thing. All the maybe hopeful places were closed by now, it was 11 pm. Gavin was barking at him constantly and Adam felt hopeless. The wind picked up carrying with him the filthy smell of death. The hybrid shivered and Adam snapped into action. He unzipped his jacked and put it around the hybrid. It was so small that it was drowning in Adam's jacket. Adam put his arms around the hybrid and carried him bridal style. Adam was worried. The cat was so light it was almost weightless. Gavin was watching him like a hawk

"Gavin, lead boy" Adam commanded. Adam had taught Gavin to lead the way back after getting himself lost so many times. Adam followed Gavin all the way home. He was glad that they choose to come at the park nearby tonight. It was just 10 minutes away, on foot, from his apartment. They were full on luck when all of Adam's neighbors decided to stay in or sleep.

"Come on boy, in" Adam commanded as soon as he opened his apartment's door. Adam was so cold; he could already feel a runny nose forming. It a ten minutes’ walk did that to him, what did it do to the poor thing? Adam closed the front door with his foot.  
Now what?


	2. Chapter 2

Adam may go in hell but for the time being this was the first thing that went through his head. He placed the hybrid in Gavin's sleeping basket. As an excuse Adam told himself that it was for the best. The basket was fuckin huge and fluffy, maybe because Gavin never used it. Adam rushed to the kitchen and got his thermometer. He almost dropped it because of his shaking hands. He placed the thermometer inside of the hybrids mouth's and went to the guest room. Getting out an old bed sheet and in the process all his junk, Adam placed the old sheet on top of the bed and went to check on the hybrid. Gavin was near him breathing on his face.

"Gavin, leave him be " Adam reprimanded . "Shit" The hybrids temperature was 31 C witch meant sever hypothermia. Adam sprinted in action; he knew that the first half hour was critical. Never in his life was he more grateful for Scarlet nagging him to do a 101 medical crash course. Adam went in the kitchen and put water in his water boiler. He then proceeds to rapidly raid his closet for the thickest articles of clothing that he owned. A quick search on his balcony and there was the sleeping bag and camping items that he was way too lazy to put away, Adam grabbed the sleeping bag and isolating foil.

Adam picked up the hybrid and stripped him of the jacket and placed him on the bed in the guest room. Adam dressed the hybrid with a blouse, thick sweater then a hoodie, some leggings (He got them as a joke from Jessie), three pairs of wool socks and two pairs of his warmest pants. Adam proceeded to place three blankets, one on top of each other, on the bed. Last but not least he placed the isolating foil on top of them and the hybrid on the foil. The hissing from the kitchen announced him that the water was done boiling. Adam tanked God that he was too lazy to get rid of his trash today. Searching in the trash he found five water bottles. He filled the water bottles with the hot water .Adam placed the water bottles strategically on the hybrid's body: one on his groin area, one on each side of his shoulder and one on each arm pit. That way the warmth from the bottles will warm up major arteries and because of the clothes the water bottles will not burn his skin. Adam wrapped up the hybrid in blankets like a burrito. In a moment of madness he placed the hybrid in the sleeping bag as well. Adam liked to go over the top, sue him; he also put a thick cap on his head and zipped him up.

Adam looked at his dog. "Stay here boy" he commanded.

Adam turned on the A/C system and let it run high. Once more in the kitchen Adam rummaged through his pantry for some jelly beans, he still had some bags from his last party. Voila, he found it and some lost bottle of Gatorade. Setting the bag of sweets on the counter he put a pot of water on the stove. In cases of hypothermia liquids were the most important things. He needed to prepare a light soup for when the hybrid will be conscious and able to eat .Adam chopped up fast some veggies and the last chicken breast that he had in the fridge. He introduced the sliced ingredient in the pot. He then proceeded to dissolve the jelly beans in warm water .Right now the hybrid's stomach will only be able to digest water and sugar. He dissolved the jellies in water, they were three quarters sugar and had some proteins in them, that way the hybrid could digest it easily and the sugar and proteins will help him produce body heat. Adam poured the Gatorade in a bowl and the dissolved jellies in the Gatorade bottle.

Gavin barked in the guest’s room, loudly. Adam took the Gatorade bottle and went towards the racket. The hybrid was starting to get conscious, the blanket cocoon was moving. Adam settled the bottle on the nightstand near the bed and placed himself on the bed. The hybrid's yellow ears were twitching as well as his nose.  
Adam put away a stay strand of hair from the hybrid's face. The hybrid tensed and hissed and Gavin growled in return making the hybrid tense and hiss further.

"Gavin, out" Adam's voice was firm." Shhhh sweetie, no one will hurt you." Adam reassured and gave his hand for the hybrid to smell then petted the head. "You're safe baby, no one will hurt you. I promise" Adam continued to pet the hybrid's head and humm the song that his mother sang to him when he was scared. After a couple of minutes the hybrid relaxed a little bit." Do you know how to talk?"

The hybrid nodded. "Well what is your name? I can't keep on calling you the hybrid. Mine is Adam"

"Sauli" the hybrid responded. The hybrid had the most innocent voice that Adam had ever heard but at the same time it was so pained. It broke Adam's heart.

"Sauli, a unique name" Adam continued to pet him. It worked with Gavin, maybe it will work with Sauli too. Adam took the Gatorade bottle and put his hand underneath Sauli's head.

"Couch for me " He commanded gently, he needed to know if Sauli could swallow. Sauli did. "Good boy" He praised " I need you to drink all this for me, ok baby" He said as he brought the bottle to Sauli's chapped and busted lip. Sauli tensed all over. "Hey now, none of that, I said I won't hurt you. I don't lie. This will help with your stomach and with your hypothermia. Drink slowly, I t's warm"

Adam watched Sauli drink slowly from the bottle. Now in the harsh industrial light Adam could see clearly, for the first time, the hybrid's face. His face was dirty, his left eye swollen shut he light accentuated the skeletal way that the skin stretched. He looked like death .Adam needed to dig out his medical kit, from where ever it was. After the hybrid drank all that was in the bottle, Adam went to the bathroom. He searched for a soft hand towel and sunk it in warm water .He also took a bowl of warm water with him. Adam found that it was useful to keep old plastic bowls in the bathroom. One look at the hybrid told him that Sauli was passed out again .Gavin could be heard at the door, puffin' and scratching to get in. He could easily open the door if he wanted but Adam listened to Adam's commands Adam set the bowl and towel on the night stand and went to open the door for Gavin. The dog burst into the room, sniffed the hybrid once, twice and then settled at the foot of the bed.

Adam sunk the towel in the warm water and started to gently clean the dirt from Sauli's face. Adam wondered what happened to Sauli. What was his story? Did Sauli run from home or was he abandoned. Where his previous owners some sick bastards or sweet people that didn't know where he was? Was Sauli kidnapped from home? It was not uncommon. Hybrids get stolen all the time. The water was muddy by the time Adam finally cleaned Sauli's face. Adam looked around and put his head in his hands.

This will be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm giving you this chapter way more shorter that I had initially planned. I don't know for sure what happened but a big chunk of the chapter got eraised.Right now I'm too lazy to rewrite it again.
> 
> PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE tell me what you think. Good /bad....any Ideas?

It was half an hour later that Sauli woke up again. In the meantime Adam finished the soup and found his medical kit. Gavin, like a good boy, announced that the hybrid woke up once again. Adam managed to found one more stray water bottle and went in the guest room. He put all the new items on the floor and took the thermometer and put in near Sauli's mouth. "Open your mouth" Adam ordered gently. Sauli was so out of it that Adam needed to repeat himself three times and to rub the thermometer on his lips. After removing the thermometer Adam was a little relieved that it had gone up to 34.6 C. It was not much but it was something .It meant that Sauli was fighting. After putting some apple vinegar on a piece of cloth and gently pressing it to Sauli's nose. The hybrid opened his eyes only to close the again

Adam petted his head "Sauli, please come back baby" he pleaded but the hybrid only grunted “I know baby, I know, but you need to wake up just a moment. Think you can do that?" Adam stopped his petting and unzipped the sleeping bag and unwrapped him from his burrito form. As soon as the blankets were free a strong smell of dirty ass, pee and God only knows hit Adam full force. Adam wanted to puke but now it was not the time. He took hold of all the layers from Sauli's hips and at three pulled all of them down. He pulled until Sauli's penis was visible. The nasty smell hit him once again only stronger and angrier. Adam gagged at the smell, and then threw up a little in his mouth. He closed his eyes, one big breath through his mouth in and he got a grip on himself. The brunette grabbed the empty water bottle and uncapped it.

"Sauli, nod if you hear me" Adam spoke firmly. Sauli heard him " Good, now I will touch your penis. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." Sauli shivered in response and tensed. Too bad for him and Adam. As nasty as this was, it needed to be done" I need you to pee, okay. I don't care if you don't feel the need, you have to." Adam arranged the mouth of the water bottle at Sauli's penis. He needed for Sauli to pee so that his body will use the heat to warm itself and not the urine. It may be nasty but it will help the boy rise up his temperature. " Sauli, now, please. Pee" It took a couple of seconds but Sauli did as he was told. It was not that much urine, just half still water bottle. The acrid smell of pee made Adam's nose sting.

As soon as Sauli finished Adam dressed him up quickly and burritoed him again. Every second that poor thing was uncovered it was a danger to him. Adam took the half-filled water bottle to the bathroom and placed it near the toilet bowl. Then he washed his hands. Adam was 100% gay and he loved penis, he really did .But never, ever in his life had he felt less inclined to take a boy's clothes off, much less touch his dick. Gavin came to him and rubbed on his leg. Even Gavin looked worried. He didn't wiggle his tail at all nor did begged Adam for a treat, Gavin always do that. Now? Not so much. Adam grabbed the Gatorade bowl from the counter and popped it in the microwave. Sauli needed more sugary liquids. It would have been better if Adam had some chocolate in his house but Sauli was out of luck. The only sweets in Adam’s apartment were a tube of ice cream but that would defeat the purpose at hand. The microwave beeped and Adam popped out the juice and poured it in its bottle.

The guest room smelled like ass and hobo and a lot of other unknown things .It will take him forever to clean the room and get rid of the nasty smell of death from his nose. The room was so warm that Adam thought that this is what hell felt like. Hot and smelly. Sweat gathered at the back of Adam's neck and back. Adam cringed when he felt his T-shirt cliché to his skin. Gavin barked and jumped on the bed. "Gavin!" Adam reprimanded and the glanced in Sauli's direction. The hybrid was wide awake, his eyes wide, mouth popped open and ears peeled back. He looked the definition scared." Don't worry baby. He won't hurt you .Gavin may be a big beast but on the inside he is soft like melted butter." Gavin wiggled his tail and barked once more. Sauli jumped up at the heavy bark. "Gavin! Stop it, bad boy" Gavin whined and put his head on his paws and then rubbed his muzzle with his paws. That was his angel face. "It won't work this time" Adam glanced at Sauli." Baby I need you to lift your head and drink this for me. It may be nasty but it will help in the end" Adam put the Gatorade bottle at Sauli's mouth and waited for him to finish drinking it. Sauli was such a boy. It was like feeding an oversized baby. Sauli wrapped like a big burrito and Adam feeding whit the Gatorade bottle which looked like a baby's bottle. When Sauli finished, Adam praised him.

"You can sleep now baby. No one will hurt you. Gavin and I won't let them" Adam told him and the started to softly sing Defying Gravity.  
Now it was only a matter of waiting. It was up to Sauli and God for the hybrid to emerge from this alive .It was no use to call a vet or get him to a hospital. They would give up on him without even starting.

Hybrids were first ever created 80 years ago .A German scientist was trying to make a new virus for a war. The kind of virus that will weaken people’s immune system and made the sensible to any dogs or cat's illness. He then proceeded to inject a pregnant woman with the virus. The poor woman was an illegal immigrant and not one person knew she was missing .What doctor Karlheinz didn't know was that he took the wrong part of animal DNA and thus created the world's first ever hybrid. It was horrible at first. The mom died at birth and the fetus lived only a month .He was in no way, shape or form like the hybrids today. He was in all fairness a monster. But doctor Karlheinz didn't give up there, no, he became obsessed with hybrids. So obsessed in fact that he kidnapped all the homeless women on the street and impregnated them only to inject them with the modified DNA.A lot of women died in his ambition and along with them a lot of hybrids.

It took the doctor 10 years to develop the hybrids that are today. At first he wanted to keep it a secret but the government soon found out and confiscated all his work and research. Soon after the good doctor was found dead in a river. The experiment should have stopped there but the governments all over the world were as crazy as doctor Karlheinz. Apparently cat hybrids have a gene H in their DNA and they have the appearance of humans with the difference that they have cat ears and tail. The rest of the changes come on the inside and in the behavior. The hybrids have strong behavior traces of the animal that was in their DNA. For dogs the gene was J.

Adam didn't know much more of the subject. Hybrids were pretty common now. They were cheap and everywhere these days. People could buy a hybrid as easily as a phone. It broke Adam's hearth that hybrids were exploited. Sure in the beginning they were a ton of money and considered the ultimate thing that a rich person could own. Now people used and abused them. Some hybrids have a good life, some decent but there are others that aren't so lucky. People buy them and use them for all sorts of thighs like hard labor, housekeeping and construction. Some were used as sex slaves by sick bastards and everyone knew that but not one person did a damn thing. There were even kennels that breeded hybrids for this sort of thing, sex slavery. The government just turned a blind eye to all things hybrid related. Right now a hybrid was considered less the a dog or a cat. For a lot of people they were objects. Nobody cares about beaten or abused hybrids. About sick hybrids. If the hybrid got sick, God forbid, it was as good as gone. No more than a broken toy. Easier to get a new one than to repair the one that you broke.

Adam could feel his eyes drop as he stared at Sauli. He needed to stay awake, now it was not the time to fall asleep. Maybe if he closed his eyes for just a little. Just a couple seconds. He will not fall asleep; just rest his eyes a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it folks chapter 4.I hope you like it and please excuse the possible mistakes.

A bark and a hiss woke Adam up, a thud followed after. The watch on his wrist showed him that it was 2 am. He had fallen asleep three hours ago. Guess he couldn't trust his resting methods. Gavin barked again and the hissing along with it. The hybrid had woken up. Gavin jumped on floor and got in Sauli's face, then barked at him. The hybrid screamed and hissed at Gavin, his ears peeled back. As soon as Sauli saw Adam in his line of sight he started to plead.

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry. Please, please, please master. It won't happen again. “ His voice was full of fright.

Adam smiled at him and turned to Gavin. “Gavin, out" Gavin whined and huffed then turned around himself “Now!" Adam commanded harshly. Gavin barked once then left the room. Adam turned to Sauli "Now, you"

"Master, I’m sorry, I'm sorry. Please, I won't do it again. I can do better, I promise"

All those pleas broke his heart."Shhh sweetie, Gavin is harmless. He may be big on the outside but is as soft as melted butter on the inside." Adam lifted Sauli on the bed. Gavin must have pushed him off. "Now, I need you to put this in your mouth until it beeps." After the beep he took the thermometer "Good, you’re now at 36.7. Are you a stray?" Adam asked as he unrolled Sauli from the blankets. God that fuckin stink again.

"Yes, master" Sauli responded while looking at his feet

"Did you run away?" Adam put the now cold water bottles on the floor.

"No, master" His head was still bowed down. This kid was kinda strange.

"I'm not master, I’m Adam"

"Okay, Adam” Yep totally strange. Adam didn't like the way he said his name, like it was a replacement to master

"Okay, I'm gonna go run a bath. Stay still"

Sauli nodded. Adam turned on the hot water and went in search of bath supplies. It took him a couple of minutes but he found what he needed: boxers ( a pair of boxers he had kept as a trophy from a one night stand. Gross? Maybe but it was the only small pair that he owned), two big towels, toothbrush, razor, comb and some very warm pajamas. He put the towels on the towel warmer and turned the water from hot to cold.

Sauli was in the same exact position that Adam left him. It looked like he didn't move a half an inch, didn't move a muscle. The hybrid was staring at his feet.  
"Hey, it's done. Come with me" Adam said softly

Sauli nodded and got up to follow Adam. He never lifted his eyes from the ground, just followed Adam's legs.

Adam turned to him “So I made sure that everything is-"

Sauli's eyes got really big, his mouth tightened and his lips peeled back. He looked the very definition of scared. Suddenly he ran out of the bathroom or at least attempt to. He got only to the hall, apparently Sauli had his foot hurt as well, he was limping. His feet got in way of each other and he fell down. Gavin came galloping and started to circle him and bark. Sauli screamed and started to cry. Gavin barked harder and got closer to him. Adam was so stunned by the sudden turn of events that he was frozen for half a minute.

Sauli's swollen face was now red too, covered in tears and a little snot " I'm sorry, I’m sorry master. I didn't mean to. Please, I'm sorry. I know I'm worthless but I can be good. I can learn, please master." Gavin barked at him and he jumped at the sound "I'm sorry, I’ll be good, it won't happen again, please master"

Adam's heart broke at all those pleas. What had this poor thing gone through for him to beg like this?

"Please, master, don't make me. I can be good, I promise, puh lease" his voice broke in broken sobs at the end.

Adam kneeled down " Shh sweetie, I won't hurt you. Gavin won't either" Adam looked at Gavin. The dog wiggled his tail and barked then jumped on Adam. Sauli screamed" Gavin, basket" Adam commanded "Now Gavin" What was up with this dog and not respecting orders. If Gavin could say something to Adam it would probably be ‘You’re an asshole'. Gavin lifted his head and huffed to his basket, his cool down basket.

"Hey It's OK, Gavin is gone, he won't hurt you. We won't hurt you." Adam spilled

"I'm sorry, please don't make me" He didn't dare look Adam in the eye

"What don't you wanna do?" Adam asked softly

"The water, please don't make me"

"I'm sorry but you have to" He really had to. In fact Sauli needed to go in that bath like yesterday

"Please, don't. I can be good, I promise. I will be good, please"

His pleas were so desperate and sincere that Adam just had to ask

"Why? Why don't you want the water?"

"Because it hurts."

"Baby, why would the water hurt?" Adam was really confused. Water never hurt anyone, this was crazy.

"Because it's cold and ...and nothing, master" Sauli decided to keep some thing to himself, no reason to anger master further

Adam smiled " I promise it's not cold, if it were it would defeat the purpose at hand, which is to warm you up. I'm not master, I'm Adam, come on"

"Yes, Adam" Sauli made an attempt at getting up but was stopped by Adam who picked him bridal style

This kid was light as air "Oh no, I will carry you. There is something wrong with your legs and I'm not risking you damaging it further"

"Ok, Adam" Sauli was so still almost like he was even afraid to breath around Adam

Adam placed him on the toilet bowl and checked on the water, it was still good. "Come on,let's get you undressed and into the water, time is ticking"

Adam's heart broke for Sauli, it really did. Here was Adam, a total stranger, someone who practically stole Sauli from the street and now he was undressing him. Sure, it was not sexual, actually Sauli was the least attractive boy that he saw, but it still might be frightening . Adam would be scared out of his mind if he was in his place. He turned while Sauli undressed. He knew that he will see the hybrid naked anyway ,he had to, but Adam figured that Sauli needed this. A couple of moments to himself, to drop the veil for a breath. If it was him he wouldn't want to be watched while undressing too, it was enough that he would be seen naked at the end. Adam tested the water once more just to give Sauli more time, he added a little more hot water. Unfortunately Sauli's time was up, this was critical for him.

Adam turned around and gasped "My God" He was speechless, disgusted and furious. Sauli's body was full of bruises, varying from small to large, faded to new. He was dirty ,so so dirty and the stink sting Adam's nose and made his eyes water. Sauli looked horrible, like a corpse, especially with how skinny he was. Adam could see and count his ribs easily. His hip bones poking out sharp. just like his collar bone. Adam didn't needed to see his back to know that he probably could see his backbones as well.

He was disgusted and angry, but not at Sauli, at his owners, at the people who did this to him. How could someone hurt another being like this, so much that they looked more dead than alive. How could one enjoy others suffering and misery, how could they he so cruel and heartless. If he wanted to beat the people who mistreated Gavin before, now he wanted to hunt down the people who did this to Sauli, and strangle them with their guts. No wonder the poor thing was always scared and pleading, he would be to if people did that to him.

Sauli looked down in shame and Adam collected himself. Now it was not the time to make Sauli judged and unconfortable. Adam needed to get a grip "Let me see your foot" Adam took Sauli's foot, it was a little blueish and swollen" I don't think it's that bad, I think you twisted you ankle, I'll wrap it up after you bathe. Come on baby, lets get you into the water"

Adam put his arms around Sauli and picked him bridal style. He needed to weight Sauli, he was way to skinny, that will have to wait for another time. He could feel Sauli tense in his arms when they were near the tub. He was so still, he could almost fool Adam, his rapid breathing gave him away. Adam halted a moment above the water, he could not just dump him there. "Baby, I promise it wont hurt you. I don't lie" And whit that he submerged the hybrid in the water all the way to his shoulders, slow of course, it was hot after all. Sauli gasped at the hot water surrounding him and closed his eyes. His luck was that this tub was big, it almost held all of Adam.

"See, I promised, warm" Adam said as he petted Sauli's head

For the first time since he found him Sauli smiled "Thank you, Adam. I am very grateful" and he was, he really was. The ache in his bones calmed a little.

"Now it is very important for you to stay in that hot water OK" Sauli nodded " And I need you to wash your self, guess you really want to too" Sauli nodded with passion " You know hot the water goes right?"

"Yes, Adam .My previous masters, some old people, let me use a bath tub twice, I can do it"

Adam was so sad. Here he was complaining about his water not being the perfect temperature or that he didn't found the shower gel that he like most or that the sponge was too scratchy on his skin and here was Sauli, happy that he had the opportunity to take a bath properly twice in his life and happy to remember how to turn the tap on . He felt like a bastard.  
"Good boy. Well I will let you wash yourself and then I will came and help you with your hair, OK?"

Sauli risked a brief glace at him " Yes, Adam"

"I will still come from time to time to check you .Don't want you to fall asleep and drown yourself. Don't rush, okay. You can use witch shower gel or soap that you want. I'll just put these away"

Sauli nodded and Adam picked up Sauli's ripped chlotes. He contemplated just throwing the away but thought better. Cats in general were possessive of their belongings, they treasured their things. Cats found conform in familiar things. If cats felt that the cat hybrids would too. Insted of throwing them away, Adam put the in a plastic basin that he rarely used. He poured water on and added washing powder then left it to soak on the balcony. No reason to stink all the house . He the went to the guest room and opened the window wide. He needed to get rid of that God awful smell. Adam turned off the A/C in the guest bedroom but turned it on in his bedroom. Sauli will sleep with him tonight anyway, Adam would not sleep a wink if he was in the other room, like this he would atleast get some sort of rest. After checking Sauli and making sure that he was safe he kept on tiding up all his mess. He folded the extra blankets, emptied and put away the water bottles, folded his extra clothes.

After putting everything that was not necessarily in his rightful place Adam tasted the soup. It was light but good and now was temperature for Sauli to eat. He poured soup in a bowl and took a breakfast in bed type of tray and went in the bath room. Sauli startles and straightened as soon as he heard Adam enter. He was now scubbed clean, except for his greasy dirty hair, he didn't look that bad. Aparently Sauli had the always tan type of skin and it was not all dirt and grime. It looked good with his blonde hair, ears and tail.

"Mister Adam, I am finished" He declared and made an attempt on getting up.

"On no no no, You need to stay there" Sauli dropped back right away. "Let me see your temp. Good, It's 37.3 we are almost there."

Adam took hold of the food tray and the hybrid's belly growled at the smell but other that that Sauli didn't seem fazed at all. Adam knew that if the hybrid raised his gaze from the brown water that he would see hunger in his eyes.

"Will you go to the other side of the tub? I need to drain the water" Sauli moved too fast and splashed water on Adam's foot " Hey, easy baby, no one if hurrying you, can't have you more hurt " Sauli looked down in shame but did as he was told. Adam put the trey in front of him." I need you to eat that, slowly, very slowly. Your tummy is not ready for hard food or expanding to fast, it will hurt otherwise." Adam drained the dirty water while Sauli ate slowly, of course after saying too many times that he didn't deserve it and thank you, and filled it with fresh water. Then he went and grabbed two brushed, the one that he wanted to throw for a long while and the one he just bought, some shampoo and his crazy good conditioner.

Adam warned Sauli the he will brush his hair so he won't be scared. If there was one thing Adam loaded in this world it was nasty days old greasy hair but looking at Sauli, who must have weeks old greasy hair, he didn't mind it that much. Maybe it was the hybrids current predicament or maybe it was just the hybrid. Adam felt kinda protective over him. The hair was tangled bad and he more than once had to pull too hard on the hair for the tangle to let loose but not once did Sauli complain .It was not perfect but it would do for now, he will brush it once more after he will clean it.

"Mister Adam, I'm done, thank you" He said after the bowl was empty

"You're welcome. I will put the tray away and wash your hair, what do you say about that?"

"Of course, Adam, as you wish" he said softly

They worked in silence. Sauli holding still and Adam gently carting his fingers through the hybrids soapy hair. Adam had to be mindful on his ears and eyes but slowly he made it. It took him 4 rinses for the hair to be squeaky clean and then another to get out the conditioner from his hair. His ears were soft and would twitch every time he got a tiny bit closer to the, it was fun washing them. Sauli's hair color was beautiful too, differed shades of blondes that mixed perfectly together, his ears were a single shade of blonde but pretty pink in the interior.

Adam helped Sauli stand and instructed to keep weight of his injured leg and then wiped him of all the water from his body and hair. He left a towel like a turban on Sauli's head and went on helping the hybrid dress . It looked like the water had helped a little with the swelling but the buising was still there. The hybrids didn't make a sound or facial expression to show his hurt but Adam guessed it from the rigid position of his body.

It was little hander when Adam blow dried the Hybrids hair. He had never seen one much less use one and the sound the blow drier made the hybrid clearly tense and flick when it was to close. Adam tried to reassure him that it was just air and that the sound mean nothing. Sauli nodded but it looked like what Adam said went in through one ear and out the other. He had really pretty hair, curly an blonde. His strands made almost perfect curls as soon as they were dry. Adam stretched one curl and it sprinted back to its form as soon as Adam let go .He will have fun playing with his hair later.

The hybrids was really tired,Adam could tell, his body relaxed a second only to jerk up the next one. It looked like a kid who was exhausted but wanted to stay awake. Adam quickly applied ointment to the wounds on Sauli's and administered him some Ibuprofen the put him in Adam's bed.

"Hey, I'll go shower quick and then get back, ok. Sleep, baby"

After the shortest shower in Adam Lambert's history he went back to his bedroom and slipped in behind Sauli. The hybrid was already asleep and decided to little spoon him, he needed the body heat after all.

But maybe he didn't need the kiss behind his ear, which twitched, and the "Good night baby".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes that you will find. I was in a rush to post this and I didn't spell checked it as I normaly would

Adam woke up at 2 pm in the afternoon and no matter how late this might be he still felt dead tired. All night he twisted and turned to check up on the hybrid and his temperature plus his racing mind wouldn't let him. All he could think of was the possibility of the half-cat dying and that alone rubbed him of his sleep. Eventually the tiredness took over him and he fell asleep but not after gazing at the clock one more time, it said 6 am. The bed was so warm and comfy and the brunette wished to never leave it. It may be silly to some but those moments when you just woke up the best. When you are half asleep and nothing matters. In those moments there are no phone calls, no people to please, no places to be. In those 10 more minutes that you choose to sleep in there is peace, no starving children and no dying hybrids boys lying next to you. Alas the world was cruel and he could not change it, plus he needed to make some breakfast, his stomach was screaming for food.

Adam turned on his side to face Sauli; his position was almost the same all night. Right now Sauli was on his side, back facing Adam and hunched a little as if even in his sleep he feared the world. His face did not look better at all, now it was more swollen and black than the night before. Normally if it was any of Adam's friends, for example Tommy who will mess around with assholes while drunk, Adam would just put some ice or any frozen vegetables or meat to prevent swelling and further bruising but with Sauli that was simply not possible. Poor kid was already frozen to death the last thing that he needed was frozen peas on his eye. Sure Adam treated his wounds as best as he could last night, mainly his face because the rest of his body needed to preserve the warmth.

If the boy comes out fine after this Adam will consider medical school as his plan b) if his Broadway or musical career fails. He may not be a doctor but he would sure make one hell of a nurse or assistant, lets hope he won't get there. Now that he remembered his job, Adam is so glad that he managed to call his boss and pull a sick leave. The boss only grumbled a little because the production was on a mini 4 days hiatus. Adam got out of bed and rearranged all the blankets on Sauli, all you could se was his head peeking out along with the green cap, if you looked from the door you couldn't quite tell that his face was swelled.

Gavin was right outside of Adam's closed door. Adam was conscious that the dog was hungry, probably thirsty and without his morning walk, which meant that he will bark out loud as soon as the door opens which in turn will wake up Sauli from his sleep and freak him out. The singer counted to 5 and grabbed the dog's muzzle as soon as Gavin came in sight.

Bringing his index to his lips " Gavin, keep quiet " Adam gently commanded and Adam be damned if it didn't look like the dog was nodding, maybe it was his lack of sleep and cofeine. Gavin fallowed Adam to the kitchen more silent than ever, Adam even checked twice to make sure he was fallowing. Getting rid of Gavin was a piece of cake once Adam got out the food, one of this days that dog will sure leave him for food and if that food happened to be pizza, well lord help him. According to Google, Sauli's stomach was too weak for most type of meals and all that he could offer the stray was a banana, some herbal tea and a cup of yogurt. Adam could make him self eggs, toast sandwich or some pancakes but it will be totally un fair and inhuman of him to eat all those goodies when Sauli could have only bananas and tea. Instead Adam decided to clean up his house , he post poned it enough as it is, and wait for the kid to wake up. Adam cleaned all his house and the hybrid was still sound asleep.

He made sure.  
Twice.

It was now 4 pm and Gavin was ready to chew one of his legs from all the pent up energy, or at least one of Adam's, if Adam doesn't walks him soon. Adam could wait for the hybrid to wake up but that could take a while. He cleaned all the mess from last night, fortunately that God awful smell from last night was gone, now it smelled like lemons in all the house. Adam's stomach made his presence known by a loud growl that could rival Gavin's any day. He will eat an apple now and then some more fruits with the kid.

" Fucking shit! " There was no bananas in the house or any of the fruits approved by the internet for Sauli to eat. Adam has to buy some now. Well if he has to go to the store might as well walk Adam too, he could go to the market further from his house, all away across the park and then a little more.

"Come on Gav, let's walk" All the dog needed was to hear the word walk an the was in front of the door in two nanoseconds. It will always amaze Adam how childish this dog can be sometimes, for lots of people Gavin is one mean son of a bitch, that is true. Gavin is wary of any new people in his life, which also amazes Adam that he responded to Sauli so good, until now al least. Gavin hated cats with a passion but for some reason he didn't jump at Sauli's throat; maybe because he was part human?.

The walk to the market was nice and easy. The weather was surprisingly warm for how cold las night was. Gavin stayed outside the store while Adam bought what he needed, to bad the store was not dog friendly. Adam was at fruit and vegetables section of the store contemplating between buying more papayas, mangos and grapes, those contain useful fat and nutrients for the hybrids weak stomach. oh what the heck he will just buy-

"Adam Lambert, shouldn't you be in bed sick right now?" Called a voice from behind

He turned around sharply, he new the voice but is still startled him and left him looking like a fool whit the grapes in his hand and mouth slightly open

''Oh honey, close your mouth before a fly comes in " The man speaking was almost Adam's height with brown hair and hazel eyes. His built was leaner than Adam's, skinny and very well dressed. He was extremely handsome with his black skinny jeans paired with a basic dark blue shirt and studs jeans jacket. His smile was perfect without even trying, teeth straight and snow white. Really, he was gorgeous.

"Fuck you, Jason. You scared me half to death"

Jason smirked and approached Adam and tore a piece off of the grape "Why please do. I'll be waiting" seductively he bit the grape and cached the sweet juices with his tongue. Adam swallowed. "Anyways why are you doing here? Boss said you called last night sick"

"Well yes, the thing is that I had an family emergency. An aunt of mine thought that she was going to die, silly I know, and I had to stay up with her most of the night. You know how Gunter is with these times of things" For some reason Adam could not tell Jason the truth.  
Jason nodded "Yeah he calls them bullshit and he would have never granted you leave. Is she alright thought?" Jason was sweet like that

"Yeah, My guess is she had one of those panic attacks coupled with loneliness and something else. I think she called me because she new I made that 101 emergency help crash course. I have to go check on her thought"

"What's with the fruit frenzy anyways"a sly smirk on his face "Getting ready for me?"

Adam smiled "No, asshole, if one of us is to prepare then it should be you"

"Mmmm can't wait"

"The fruits are for my aunt, that was why I was here and not home , sick and dying in my own bed with no one to care for me" Adam put his hand on his forehead and made a dramatic scene of him dying

"Such a drama queen"

"Oh aren't we all."

"Maybe if you would have called me then maybe I would have taken care of your poor poor body"

"Mmmm next time baby, you will be in speed dial"

"I better will"

Jason was to put it simply ....his fuck buddy. It may sound cruel but that was really what Jason was to Adam and Adam to Jason. They were like this from the very first day that they met. The fist time he met Jason was in a gay bar named Essence, corny name, where they proceeded to get drunk and then go to Jason's house so they could fuck. Boy did they fuck, all night and so good that Adam remember almost 80% of it. They had great chemistry in bed. They left that day thinking they will never met again but surprise surprise he and Jason were taking part in the same Broadway show. Jason was more the backstage guy then a performer, thought he was very handsome he only performed when someone was too sick to perform. After they got over the we-met-at-a-bar-and-fuck-ourselves-tired-and-now-we-work-together they agreed to forget and start anew. That worked well for about two day because on the third the sexual tension was so thick you could feel it in the air, that night they tore their clothing and had a wild night and agreed to be fuck buddies. That was 3 months ago.

"Hey it's getting late, I need to go check on my aunt, make sure that she is OK"

"Ok baby, call me and if you're good then maybe I will reward you"

Adam paid for his groceries and got Gavin from the special place med for pets to stay until the owner gets them. No cage was big enough for Gavin plus he will growl at anyone who will try to pet him. Gavin still had trust issues with people. The walk back home was peaceful and fortunately without any surprises. The house was dead silent when Adam got home , this means that Sauli was still asleep. Adam's walk took 40 minutes and he had hoped that by this time that the hybrid would be awake but he was not, he made sure.  
Adam will let him sleep 10 more minutes while he put everything in its, rightful place.After arranging everything along with the table to eat together.

Adam entered room as loudly as he could but it seemed that the boy will not wake up so easily. After gently placing him self on the bed, the farthest he could from Sauli so he will not be scared, Adam gently brushed the hair out of his face.

"Sauli, wake up baby"

Nothing

Adam then gently shook his shoulder "Come on Sauli, its time for you to wake up"

The hybrid grunted and rearranged his face on the pillow

Adam shook him harder and raised his voice a little but his tone stayed gentle " Sauli baby, wake up"

Sauli grumbled some more and then his good eye started to slowly open.

" That's right, up with you"

The sound of Adam's voice seemed to penetrate the blondes skull because he jerkily got up.

Adam gently stopped him

"Easy there, I don't want you to rush" Sauli calmed a little bit but he was still visibly tense, waiting for something

" Good boy " Was it weird that he was speaking to him like a dog? How do you praise a cat? " I need you to wake up so we can eat, OK. Can you do that for me?"

Sauli nodded

They slowly made their way to the kitchen. Sauli wanted to walk himself but Adam didn't let him because of the ankle, that will have to be checked out soon. Gavin was of right now in the guest bedroom, he really frightened Sauli.

"Ok Sauli, I know this sucks but I right now I can only give you very light food because of your upset stomach " Sauli nodded and wrapped the blanket Adam gave him more securely around his shoulders " So the menu is smashed bananas and papaya, it will really be easy on you and get you better, also I will give you some light yogurt too and there I some fresh fruits I bought like grapes, peaches and pears that you can munch on as a snack but not to much. I'm rambling here, do I sound like a fool?"

Sauli moved his head with vigor " No, Adam, you don't sound like a fool" His tone was so serious compared to Adam's lighter one. His expression too was tight and worried

"Hey relax, I was joking. I'll toss this fruits in the food processor and then we are ready to go"

Sauli nodded with his head down

Adam washed his expression like a hawk " Good?" He asked after he took his first timid bite. Sauli nodded but never lifted his eyes from the bawl. "Well I'm glad that you like it. This will last for only a couple of days three the most and then I think your belly will be good to go." The next part is more thought and Adam felt the need to take a couple of moments. Sauli was almost finished with his food. "After you finish that will you let me take care of your wounds? I know that you don't want to but I have to, if I don't then the wounds might get infected"

Sauli put swallowed " Yes , Adam, you can"

"Last night I really didn't have the time to do them right, it was important you get you warm, I only looked a little at your face. How is that by the way?"

Sauli looked confused

"Your eye" Adam clarified

"It doesn't hurt, Adam " Adam knew that was bullshit but decided to leave it alone. He didn't need to be told how much It hurt. Adam had black eyes before and they all hurt like a mother fucker. Last night with the harsh weather Sauli's eye was only a little puffy but know that a couple hours passed and there was warmth the puffiness tripled it's size. The left eye waa completely swollen shut with black, area and purple coloring. The other eye wasn't any better but at least that one was almost all the way open.

After Sauli was done with his second serving of fruit purée they went to the guest bedroom. Sauli waited for Adam on the bed while he brought the meds that were needed

" let me look first at your face, OK?"

Sauli nodded and tilted his face up.

There wasn't much to do there. All that there was to be done was taken care of last night. Adam applied some bruising gel on his eye gently and some no scar cream where the skin was scratched. He had bought that cream to prevent further scars after he played with the pimples on his face too many times. Sauli's face seemed to be frozen but Adam knew how much touching the bruise hurt. The small bandage in the right corner of his forehead was changed too after the wound was treated too with some cream.

"I can't do much about your face. It's now a matter of waiting game, let's hope it doesn't scar " Sauli nodded

"Now lets get you rid of those shirts." Adam helped sauli get undressed. He may not ask for help but his eyes could not lie, it hurt and he needed help.

Adam held in his gasp when all the layers were gone. It was bad; there almost wasn't one inch of skin that was not a variety of black, blue or purple. His ribs were badly bruised on one side and deeply scratched on the other, fortunately there was no need for stitches.

"Well it seems that you only have bruises on you torso. Which it may not look like but it's a good thing, it means that there is no need of hospitals. Do you like hospitals?"

Sauli shake his head

"yeah me neither" Adam uncapped the bruise gel and poured a little on his index finger then applied it oh a blueish bruise on his left shoulder. He treated another just like that, and another and another and another. The silence was maddening and Adam couldn't take it anymore

"How old are you?" he asked

Sauli tensed at the sound of his voice " 17, Adam"

Adam applied more gel on a black bruise " Cool, I'm 27. Do you have another name besides Sauli?"

"No, Adam, just Sauli"

Adam put some warm water in a bawl and with a cotton pad gently cleaned the dry blood from Sauli's scratches "Unusual name. Who gave it to you? What does it means?"

Sauli stayed silent while Adam leaned the bowl and applied some cream on it. It stung like a bitch but it will really help the healing go smoothly and fast. Adam accepts that maybe Sauli was done talking, maybe that question was too personal or maybe he was to tired for Adam's 20 questions

"My mother" Adam almost jumped at the sound of his soft voice "My mother gave it to me, Adam. I don't know what it means, sorry Adam"

"Hey, none of that. Maybe your name doesn't have a.meaning, just like mine" he said reassuringly as he put a large bandage on Sauli's side. Normally he would seal it whit that special type of tape but it looks like regularly tape will do just fine. " So you said you were a stray" Tentatively asked

"Yes, Adam, I am"

Adam nodded and helped him put all the layers back on his torso, along with the blanket. " For how long? How did that happen?" he asked while helping the hybrid get rid of his pants and socks.

Sauli swallowed " Well I am on my own now for six months, Adam. My masters, my masters didn't see me fit anymore and one day I was left at the edge of road. I was bad and caused my masters distress"

Adam wanted to go after those sons of whores and beat them to a pulp. How could someone abandon a sweet boy like Sauli. He may be 17 but he looked to fragile, he was so tiny. He feels guilty if he forgets to feed Gavin, how could someone sleep at night when they knew they let a boy alone in the streets. Looking at him now, small and frail , Adam could see that he was but a frightened boy in need of his mother.

Adam made quick wonk on his bruised legs. There was nothing to do there just cream and gel the bruises " How many owners did you have?"

Sauli took a.moment to respond, as if he was counting " Seven, Adam, if you count them as a household"

Adam took a good look at his foot, it was just as swollen as last night but it will get down once Adam gets some ice on that. His toenails were pretty long and disgusting if he was to be honest. Sauli had scrubbed them clean but they were in dire need of a clipping, Adam will do his manicure and pedicure later when he has a little sore strength and his foot will come down.

"Do you had friends at your old households?" Adam gently put the socks back on hos feet

" No, I did not, Adam" He responded while he lifted his hips so Adam could put his pants on. "Thank you, Adam, I don't deserve this. I am very grateful" his voice was so sincere and you could just feel the God honest truth in them. For Adam it way not be something that wow but for Sauli it was and he will enjoy it for how ever little it will last.

"What about family? Do you have brothers or sisters? "

The moment the word family left Adam's mouth Adam went rigid as ice. The little amount he managed to relax vanished in a second with just one word. Sauli's head was bowed down a little to the side his hands were fisting so tight the blue blan ket's edge. Adam got that Sauli didn't want to broach this subject, that it hurt and was about to tell him it was not necessarily to answer the question but Sauli beat him to it

"I have no family, Adam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I've been gone a loooong time but please bear with me one more month. I couldn't let this story stand still for 4 months and so I give you this chapter. I have one more month of exams and real life problems then. I'm yours for the summer.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

After their talk Adam helped the hybrid back in his clothes and then back to bed, he was really tired. Adam barely managed to wake up Sauli for 10 minutes to give him small portions of food and medicine. If the swelling in his foot won't go down at all tomorrow then Adam will take him to the doctor.

His phone vibrated with a notification. It was an email form his boss, Harold, informing him that he better be up for work tomorrow, no exception, no more wasted time. Adam took a look at the time 8 pm, he could stay up a little bit longer. He checked his twitter notifications. Nothing new just some fans saying that they loved him and his performance and yey again the wrong tweet that belonged to Adam Levine but ended to Adam Lambert. How could people make such a mistake? Sure Adam was slowly but surely getting up the social ladder and had a good voice but Adam Levine? They were nothing alike, not in looks and certainly not in voice.

Facebook wasn't to interesting either, some notifications form his old high school group and some likes. The Facebook wall was just as boring. Same old emotional bullshit pictures and the endless Jason Derulo songs. From his Talk dirty album he liked Vertigo and Bubblegum, those were OK but the rest kinda sucked.

In was 10 pm when Adam decided to let go of Tumblr and sleep. Tomorrow he needed to be at the theater at 10 am and he needed to make Sauli breakfast and give him his meds. Adam set his phone for 7 am.

"Night, Gav"

Gavin barked back and Adam let sleep take him.

 

***

It was 7.45 by the time he was showered, shaved and fresh as a daisy. For breakfast he decided on the same mashed fruits and some very light yogurt for Sauli. Normally he would walk Gavin for his morning walk but he will take the dog with him to work, Sauli would be too scared by Gavin.

Gavin barked twice and Adam bend down to pour him some food. He really needed to find a more healthy diet for Gavin and not thin kibble. If only he had the time to cook for Gavin.

Adam poured some orange juice in a glass and went to Sauli's room. The hybrid was in the same position Adam left him only with the blankets covering all but his nose. Adam separated the drapes and let the sun enter the room and cracked open the window to let some fresh air in. He slowly peeled the blankets to the middle of his back and took his cap off. Sauli's face was facing Adam and he was pleased to see that the swelling in his eyes has gone down to a half, if all went good then the swelling will be gone tomorrow. All the other scratches on his face were closed and had formed the protective layer over them.

"Sauli, wake up" Adam gently shook his shoulder

Nothing. He either was a really heavy sleeper or just to tired to wake up.

"Sauli, baby, please wake up" 

After a few more minutes and pleas Sauli cracked open his good eye and half on the bad one.

"Good morning sleepy head, come on, it's late and you need to wake up"

Sauli's eyes grew so large that the almost popped out of his head. Sauli rushed up an out 

Of bed that he almost face planked if it wasn't for Adam caching him. 

"Easy there buddy-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise I'm up"

"Hey, It's ok sweetie" Adam reassured and helped him out of the blanket and helped him out of bed " We don't need to run there, take a breath" Sauli did and together they went to the kitchen.

Adam helped Sauli in his chair and placed their food on the table, for the Broadway star it was just some milk and cereals plus some rice cookie.Gavin was in Adam's bedroom waiting for them to leave.

After a couple minutes of eating Adam broke the silence "So Sauli, have you lived in a home becore?" 

Sauli put his spoon down "Yes I have, Adam, I stayed in the basement"

Adam nodded and took a spoon of his cereal "Good" he said with mouth half full" Well you are a little better today, your eyes is not as swollen and hopefully tomorrow the swelling will be gone" 

Sauli nodded and took a bite of yogurt, his left year twitching

"I have to go to work in about 40 minutes and I don't know for sure when I'll be back" At that Sauli's head remained on his food but the hand which held the spoon trembled " Oh no, don't worry, Gavin is going with me today, you don't have to worry about him"

Sauli softly spoke" It's okay, Adam, he can stay. It's his home" 

"Don't worry, the walk and change of scenery will do him good. So after you finish eating I will give you the tour of the apartment, ok?"

Sauli nodded and returned to his food.

After they were finished Adam dumped the plates in the sink, he will clean those later, and went to the side where his injured leg was so he could be a human crutch. The tour was really short because the apartment its self was small. The apartment was a two bedroom apartment with one small bathroom and kitchen and living room kinda morphing into one. It was not much but Adam repainted the boring white color to some silver and blue in the living room and had installed wooden shelves randomly so he could put books and picture frames. The kitchen was just painted the blue color in the living room and since it was small there was no need for more. 

Adam's bedroom was a nice mix on really dark purple, almost black, and gold with the bed as the center piece and a pretty lamp on the night table. 

"And this is your room. Here you will be sleeping, that ok?" This bedroom was smaller than the master bedroom and was left white put on one wall there was a collage made from magazine clips and around it some string light bulbs and posters with quotes on the. One of the said " It doesn't matter how big you dream but how you get there" Sauli felt overwhelmed and like all the air in the room was suddenly gone. This apartment was small but each room seemed like a differed place and although all were differed some how they worked together. Sauli wanted to scream and cry, wanted to be able to breath again.

" Well?" Adam asked with a smiling face

Sauli's stomach twisted in his belly" It is beautiful, Adam" he settled for that. It wasn't like he will be here longer. 

"Glad that you like it. I designed them myself when I moved here two years ago" Adam took a look at his clock and addressed Sauli " Oh my, how did the time fly. I have to go like now" Adam made a lifted his hand to grab Sauli's but stopped midway. Sauli's whole body got tens and his hands flew to his head. He looked so small, like a lost child. Well maybe he was a lost child, lost in the world at 17. Adam gently pried Sauli's hands away and pus one arm around his waist as he guided him to the couch in the living room

"You are 17, right?" the hybrid just nodded " Do you know the exact day?" 

He looked up at Adam for a split second " Yes, Adam. March 28" 

Adam placed Sauli on the couch and put his jacket on as he walked to his bedroom. He emerged a second later with Gavin on a leash and a big yellow scarf around his neck

"Well I'm out" Adam smiled

"Have a good day, Adam" Sauli addressed him politely 

"Thanks, have fun"

***

Sauli looked around him. The living room was nice and homey if you could say that about a room and the couch was not so bad. He leaned back and looked at his socket feet. The socks were gray but the toes and sole were white, he wiggled his toes. It was nice to have his feet warm for once, he always washed and dried socks but never owned a pair himself, maybe when he was little but he couldn't recall for sure. All his masters never bothered to give him proper clothes, not even his senior owners. They did let him take two warm baths and he was grateful, he didn't deserve more. There was a time when he would be angry and resentful at the human population. Why were hybrids treated so bad, even a stray skinny dog had more value than a hybrid. He wanted revenge and justice because he was a being too and didn't deserve this, never asked to. Now, with the help of his masters, he knew, knew that he valued nothing. He was a freak, not a human, not a cat put a freak in between. He was abnormal, an abomination, something that was not the hand of God.

Sauli sometimes wondered if this God really exists. He always heard human talk about him. Some spoke of good and greatness and others that he was just a fairy tale. What Sauli gathered was that he was The Father, The Creator of all beings, from flowers to the humans but apparently He had nothing to do with hybrids. Sauli once found an old battered book with a cross on it. It had some poems to God and a story about him and how he created the world. Sauli was fascinated and soon he started to...prey. Every one said that God was good, he was gentle and he can see all that is happening in this world. They said that if you prey hard enough He will help you. So Sauli prayed and prayed. He prayed for a better world, he prayed for kindness or a gentle word. He prayed for nice masters and for some food in his belly. He prayed for freedom.

His prayers were never answered.

Adam left him here and told him to have fun. This could be a trap, a test, to see if Sauli would indulge in it. Having fun was a treat and you had to earn a treat with hard work, Sauli didn't do anything plus Sauli didn't knew what Adam considered fun. So Sauli stayed in the exact place Adam had left him. He never said if Sauli could touch thing or wander around the apartment. He didn't ever say if he was allowed in the room that Adam told him he will sleep. It was better to stay were he was left, not touching anything but himself and the armrest. Soon his back and bruises ached from the uncomfortable position and his neck hurt also but he maintained his position, after a while his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

***

Work was kinda slow today. Everyone was in a weird mood. The guys with the sound fucked up four times the sound system and because of them Adam's voice and some of his coworkers was in a bit of a strain. He needed some hot lemon tea, this weather didn't help at all. His stage partner, Mandy, was two hours late and when it was time to rehears she kept on fucking the lines. Adam couldn't uderstand how someone, anyone really, would sing the same thing for a week and a half, every night, and still not know his lines. As if that was not enough, Harold came in way early than his normal time and all he did was whine non stop on their performance and the state of the costumes. It was a rehearsal for Christ's sake, it didn't need to be perfect.

Adam almost screamed when something landed on his back

" Hey there hot stuff, felling better?" A familiar voice came from behind

His heart was almost beating out of his chest " Jesus Christ, Jason ! You scared me half to death, asshole"

Jason smirked and pushed out his lolly " Well ain't you a sweet talker"

Adam gave him a fake smile " I know, right" Jason sucked back his lollipop "I'm good, thanks, how are you?"

"Better now that you are here. I am kinda bored though"

"Yeah me too. Today has been just so slow. Everyone is in a-" Adam felt his throat dry as Jason was seductively and with way more force than necessary sucking on the end of his lollipop "-mood"

"Mmmmm and in what kind of move are you today?" He whispered and brought Adam closer by the labels of his vest

Adam licked his upper lip and sucked in his lower one " In a good one I guess"

Jason smirked " And do you know in what mood I am right now?"

"No"

" In a sucky mood " He whispered in Adam's ear then sucked back his candy and walked away in the direction of the bathroom

Adam smirked and followed behind him. Maybe today won't be so bad after all

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm baaaaaack you guys. Yay!!!! I'm finally done with high school and colleage aplications. In case you were wondering I'm in Veterinary school, can't wait to start :D . I know that this chapter is super short but I wanted to post something already :D there is more tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow. Tell me what you think xoxoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think or if you have any advices/ideas. COMMENTS/KUDOS are love


End file.
